


Let the World End

by Hetabel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Eventual Romance, F/F, Homophobia, Honestly this is bs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Unreliable Narrator, and avi is the innocent one, and avi was boring, and im a v shitty editor, any feedback is appreciated bc im just starting to write again, but a fun one, but sabia is a lot less fucking weird in it so yeee, chapter 1 isnt fully done yet, everyones depressed yahoo, had a lot of trouble pinning down their personalities, haya is the mom friend, just posting a bit of it to get used to a03s format again, rori is a bitch, sabia and haya were too much alike for my taste, sabia is basically an edgy wannabe, so i wrote this to try to fix that, theyre characters from a series im working on, theyre gonna be in a fantasy series but theyre all gonna be like 16-18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetabel/pseuds/Hetabel
Summary: They're 11 and 12 when they meet at night, on the rooftops, in order to escape the blazing sun.5 years later, underneath the warm glow of the street lamps, they meet again, still the same peculiar children they were before.





	Let the World End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this besides it being a major work in progress.

It’s the middle of July and Sabia is ready to die.

Then again, she’s been ready to meet her maker (if he or she does actually exist like her mother insists) for a long while now.

She hates the sun and all that it stands for. It’s heat is almost as oppressive as her mother’s anger. It’s supposedly cheery rays roast her mind, making her want to smash her own skull in, just so she can be put out of her misery. 

She’s taken to climbing the rooftops at night in order to escape. The rooftops are a home to all of the unseen strays, be it stars, cats, or kids. Well, more like kid. She’s the only human who ever roams around her apartment’s rooftops at night, but certainly not the only human to dangle herself over the ledge, curious on how freeing falling must feel.

She’s a troubled child. A troubled child who loves trouble. Hell, adores it even. She would wrap up the concept of trouble in a pretty dress and marry it if she could. At least, that’s what her mother says. But then again, her mother says that a lot of things are troubled, like Sabia’s school, the government, and her mother’s ex-husband Hugo, who Sabia is not allowed to call dad.

However, her mom loves religion. She admires Jesus a whole lot and wants to be just like him. Sabia completely understands why. After all, Jesus seemed like a pretty rad dude. Hell, who wouldn’t want to be completely pure, be able to turn water to wine, and bring people back from the dead? Also, the added benefit of dying didn’t hurt either. If her mother was as powerful as Jesus, she could even bring back Sabia’s dead sister. Now that would be cool! 

Tonight, just like every other night, Sabia scaled window sill to window sill, up, up, up to the 9th floor, dragging her small body over the ledge, just barely keeping herself from flying off and gracefully splattering all over the sidewalk. It’s probably for the best she didn’t let go, as who would want to clean up a mess like that at 2 am? She sure didn’t like cleaning up her mother’s messes at this time, which is why she started going up here in the first place.

The only mess she wanted to see at this time was the splatter of stars above her. Unlike the sun, they emitted a gentle glow that if Sabia stared at long enough, almost seemed like a consolation. For what they were comforting her about though? Sabia herself didn’t even know anymore. Her sister was dead. Her mother hated her. Her father was gone. Her brother was innocent., much too innocent for this screwed up world. None of that mattered though. She knew the world, either be it tonight, tomorrow, ten years from now, or ten thousand years from now, would eventually end. Only then would Sabia find the comfort she’s been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> My own experiences and biases have influenced this a lot.


End file.
